1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing caddy apparatus wherein the same presents a mobile and readily transportable support arrangement for use in a fishing environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing support structure has been utilized in the prior art for securement and positioning of various components during a fishing procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in providing an organization that provides storage for various fishing components, as well as utilizing a handle supporting an illumination means, with the handle pivotally mounted relative to the organization to permit orientation of the light as desired. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262 to Morin wherein a fishing rod carrier device supports a plurality of rod handles within a container of the device, with a central plate directed upwardly of the container oriented for enabling manual support and transport of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,503 to Humphries, et al., sets forth a transport cart for use in a garden environment, wherein spaced trays are aligned in parallel and overlying relationship relative to one another to enable transport of various garden implements thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,484 to Huffman, et al., sets forth a utility cart including a plurality of baskets mounted onto the cart, with the cart including a plurality of wheels mounted in a generally "L" shaped framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,122 to Van Der Zyl includes a plurality of racks mounted to a rod member to overlie a base. Fishing poles are stored within the racks and mounted upon the base in a storage relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,711 to Johnston sets forth an apparatus for transport of an outboard motor, wherein a transport dolly includes a bracket member medially thereof for support of an outboard motor thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing caddy apparatus wherein the same addresses the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in the transport and securement of various components utilized in a fishing situation.